The present disclosure relates to memory management, more particular aspects relate to memory data management and data consolidation. As memory technology has advanced, resources requirements, such as power consumption, to computer systems have increased. Memory may have data dispersed across several memory modules which may result in power consumption inefficiencies. Thus, it may be advantageous to effectively manage data in order to increase power consumption efficiency and reduce computer resource requirements.